Fulfillment
by Lliasa
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a 27-year-old journalist whose obsession with a certain male model would become a great love story - or so he hoped. The likelihood was high that his strange interest would lead to stalking. AU hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

"Kiss me."

There was no response, no change in facial expression even, but then again he had not expected one.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was 27 years old.

He was in love with a 20-year-old male model.

Two, in fact. Twins.

Both were quite attractive; they were Italian, and positively delicious. One, however tended to draw his eye.

Lovino Vargas. Whereas his brother's shoots were warm, sunny, and sensual, his were fierce, dangerous and cold. His strong stances, unsmiling face and hard eyes were captivating to Antonio, as nothing else in the past had ever been.

How fun it would be, to make him melt, to watch him stutter and blush, to turn him into a stumbling mess. Antonio imagined he had a cute smile, but therein lay his problem.

He thought about Lovino all of the time, pictured touching and caressing him, fantasized about him.

But Lovino Vargas did not know he existed. Not yet, at least. You see, Antonio had a plan. Because he _knew_ that Lovino loved him in return; the boy just hadn't found out yet.

Yes, because this was fate, and he was sure society would understand. Eventually. No obstacle could stand between a god-given love like theirs.

Antonio smiled, a sunny, free thing that hid his thoughts completely. He looked refreshingly youthful, even harmless.

His next actions were considerably less innocent. Still wearing that foolish grin, Antonio lifted the piece of paper in his hands to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Then, bright smile affixed, he picked up a worn piece of tape and ever-so-carefully stuck the picture back onto the mural of magazine clippings, news articles and blurry photos on his wall.

* * *

**So….I'm thinking I'll update this every once in a while, depending on interest; I was hit by this fixation on writing about creeper!Spain. Hope everyone liked this; later chapters would be longer. I just intended this to be a little prologue, to test things out and all. **

**less than three, my beloved dahling whoever you are that decided to read this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_The following is an excerpt from writings found on the floor of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's study._

_

* * *

_

Saturday

6:15—6:20

_Alarm goes off, usually sleeps through. Often makes cute noises._

_6:30—6:45_

_Finally gets up. Most days grumbles a bit and moves to the shower. Otherwise goes back to sleep until seven. Watch for yawning face!_

_7:00-7:30_

_Finishes shower. Sadly, no window into bathroom. Wet hair is nice, too. _

_7:45_

_Wakes up his twin. Feliciano almost always hugs him, so make sure not to miss the pair!moment_

_8:00—9:00_

_Eat breakfast; good time to move to the next focus spot, in order to make the best moments._

_**10:00 sharp!**_

**_Work time, so be sure to attend any outdoor shoots(bring binoculars)_**

_If indoors, use this time for writing. _

_12:30_

_Break for lunch; always eats something with tomatoes (favorite food?) and sometimes coffee (though always with foamed milk, and maybe sugar) _

_Aft-

* * *

_

_The paper is ripped here._

Antonio stuck the other half of the piece of paper into his pocket, in too much of a hurry to bother keeping it intact. It was Saturday morning, and the final day to complete the first step of his plan. He had spent the first part of the week compiling a schedule, a super-detailed one on the whereabouts of his boy. It wasn't too hard, anyway; he just made sure to bring a watch out every time he saw Lovino. He was just about to embark on the Saturday work, but had finished the morning bit preemptively from memory.

It was already five in the morning, though! If he was not out the door soon, he would miss the best part of the day!

Antonio thanked the gods for instant coffee as he moved into the kitchen. He took care boiling to water to not spill, since the last time he had burned his hand. The soreness made it difficult to hold a camera straight for extended periods of time. He poured it into a travel mug, which he stuck into one of the carrying pouches in his backpack.

He moved in near silence exiting the door, taking care to not wake any of his housemates. He wouldn't want to disturb anyone.

And then he was on his way to the car, double-checking that his keys and a spare roll of film were secure in his fanny pack.

* * *

**Yeah, bby! Stalker!Antonio uses a fanny pack!**

…**this story is going to be strange, by the way. Like, it'll move slow, and quick, and kinda all over the place. **

**I. Was. So. Shocked. And. Honored. By. Your. Awesome. Reviews. And. Alerts.**

**Alright, much too lazy to type like that.**

**But really! You people are too awesome for my lack of talent! I guess creeper!Toni is a good(?) motivation?**

**Ja…I decided to stick with this! So expect more, hopefully longer chapters, though it'll be slow since Interwoven is my focus and…..**

…

**I kindasortadecided to do NaNoWriMo. I started a bit late, so now I'm sooo behind! I'll be trying to get out a good 10,000 words this weekend xD**

**If you like this, uh….Toni be climbin' in yo' window, snatchin' yo' people up!**

**Cos we all know we wouldn't mind.**


End file.
